Hedera 12
by Navarion
Summary: Ranma remembers what happend before the Nekoken and why he lived on the road nerver knowing his mother.
1. Prolog

**Hedera ½**

In this story all things concerning Nodoka never happend. Genma only told Ranma his mother was dead.

**Prolog**

**11Years before the fall of Saffron**

It was foggy in the outskirts of Gotham even though the sun was shinning.

Near an old seemingly abandoned greenhouse a boy who seemed to be around 6 years old

was searching the garbage cans for food. Making quite a racket while at it.

The boy was skinny and pale, but his black hair had an unnatural shine to it

like it was drinking in the few rays of sunshine that entered the alley and his blue eyes seemed to reflect the clear blue sky hidden by the fog.

Nearby a man was roused by the sounds of dropping garbage can lids. Angrily he grumbeled to himself.

"Well done, Genma. You just had to promise Soun that the schools will be joined when you don't even have a heir."

He had been travelling for quite some time now and by accident found himself on ship to America.

In hope of maybe finding a suitable heir to the Saotome Style he started looking around Gotham after making sure to know when the next ship would leave back home.

After walking around the town for a while he found out that the city was protected by a hero which he deemed a very good reason not to steal anything or trick anyone, which also was why he had slept in the outskirts in his tent to stay as far away from any heroes as possible.

Irritated because of the noise he packed the few belongings he owned. He made is way over to the noisy alley to give whoever was responsible a piece of his mind.

But he stopped short when he saw the kid sort trough the garbage with high speed an a strenght not normally found in children of this age.

That was when he remembered that Souns daughters were around the childs age and smirked. The boy had talent and had the right age that was all Genma needed.

Only to make sure nobody would miss the kid he tried talking to the boy with the broken english he knew.

"Boy, do you have a name?"

The kid looked at him with fearful eyes but shook his head.

Genma grined this was even better then he thought.

"Your parents around here somewhere?"

Another light headshake and the whispered words:

"Mother was taken by the shadowman."

Which Genma translated for his own interest into his mother died and the boy didn't understand it.

"How about I protect you from this shadowman and get you fed and you become my student in material arts?"

The boy looked still fearful, but at the prospect of food he noded slowly.

"Let's go then my boy we have got a lot to do to get you up to masterlevel"

With these words Genma dragged the boy with him in directon of the docks to get back to Japan.

**A few weeks later...**

Genma was sitting on the porch of an old house, heavily bandaged from the failed Nekoken training

but he was grinning like a madman.

The boy now named Ranma had completly forgotten about everything that had happend before the Nekoken which also erased his shy behavior and his dislike for hurting plants in anyway, not even for firewood which had annoyed Genma to no end.

Genma had been able to convince him that he was his son which resulted in Ranma being a lot more obedient than before the Nekoken.

Genma could already see the great life he would have after Ranma married one of Souns daughters.

**Two years before the defeat of Saffron**

In one of the cells in Arkham Asylum a woman woke up to the feeling of a connection reestablishing to one of her "Children" which she had created years ago but had thought dead after the greenhouse had been destroyed.

She was crying tears of happiness, while at the same time wondering why it had taken so long for one of her seedlings to bloom and why the connection seemed incomplete.

But she would find out the next time she broke out of the Asylum what had happend to the seemingly only seedling that survived even though she couldn't pinpoint it's location.


	2. Memories

**Hedera ½**

Still don't own Ranma and TeenTitans

**Two weeks after the failed wedding...**

Ranma was lying on the roof of the Tendo home staring up into the clouds.

His thoughts were on the the failed wedding. After what he went through the last few days he was quite sure he wouldn't marry any of the girls especially not Akane.

Shampoo, he felt bad for her in the beginning but this little bit of pity for having to obey to the ancient laws of her people soon vanished after all the things she, the old ghoul and Mousse did or tried to do to him.

Ukyo was his best friend nothing more nothing less, but if she won't stop to remind him that that they would someday marry and manage her restaurant together it would probably drive him mad.

That was not how he planned his live to go.

He was no cook even though he knew how to cook after helping Kasumi when he had to hide from an angry... something. Nobody would dare disturb Kasumis Realm of Peace even if they wanted to hurt Ranma. A frowning Kasumi is something no one wants especially when it's directed at you.

The only person who didn't care for the this safety zone was Akane.

Akane... his first impression of her had been a nice and friendly girl who was into martial arts, but that soon changed when she started beating him up. In the beginning it was just a hit here and there due to a real misunderstanding on her part the closer he got to her the more fists, tables and mallets came his way with or without a good reason.

It got so much worse after his declaration of love at Mount Phoenix. It seemed to him that her brain seemed to be wired to connect love with perverts and perverts were magnets for any kind of blunt weapons led by her hands.

She kept herself in check in the time between their return to japan and the wedding, but after the wedding failed she was out of control as soon as she sensed him near her he got hit. And if he didn't get out of reach fast enough there was pain for the entire day he was just lucky he was a fast healer.

But what really broke his heart was what he saw when he stayed on distance to Akane and just watched her interactions with others. Towards everyone else she was kind and friendly even the wedding crashers she seemed to have forgiven. Only he would get a mallet in the face when he approached without a word of warning or a false accusation from Akane just the crunching sound of wood hitting flesh.

He had to leave if the other girls wouldn't kill him Akane would someday by accident pickup up a pickax instead of her mallet and that was it.

But where to go...

His thoughts drifted over all the places he had been, but all had at least one thing about them that reminded him of all the tortures he has been trough.

His thoughts drifted to the time before the Nekoken he couldn't remember anything before that. He even had to relearn the japanese language because he had forgotten it which explained his crude speech but he wouldn't dare admit it because it would be too embarrassing. The funny thing was he was able to speak english after the Nekoken which his father had dismissed as a malfunction of his brain.

No use crying over spilt milk. He couldn't reach the memories before the Nekoken even the old ghoul didn't know a way around Nekoken induced brain damage.

He sighed then he chuckled. He the strongest martial artist of his generation was sitting there having no clue how to avoid getting killed or to be mentally crushed by the people he considered his "friends". He had enough power to defeat an army, but the people around him were going to destroy him on the long run.

Enough power...

That rang a bell. Inside the hidden memories something stirred.

"...when you are powerful enough you will shed your human-guise and show the world the beautiful and deadly true self my children..." a melodious voice told him.

And suddenly the missing memories were rushing into his head.

* * *

Everything around him was green. He cold hear the beautiful voice tell him and his siblings in the other cocoons. How they would punish humanity for their felonies against nature. He could practically feel the love she radiated towards them. But he knew he didn't understand what she told them back then. Sometimes she left for a while but she always returned.

Until one day she disappeared without returning no more of her beautiful voice could be heard talking to them. By the time he had learned enough from her speech that he was able to understand and speak the english language. A few weeks passed he felt himself growing hungry, a feeling he never had felt before, and he noticed the cocoons color started to fade.

That was when he heard a group of rough voice approach and then he heard the smashing of glass. The voices grew louder and he could hear what they said.

"You sure boss this is were one of these super freaks has his hideout?"

"Defenitly the informant was never wrong there is probably a lot valuables around."

"You sure? To me it looks just like a greenhouse. With this masses of plants here"

"Look a this giant beans I wonder whats inside."

He heard a tearing sound and suddenly there was light.

"Oh my god! There is child in there!" One voice screamed.

"That's it, there is only one villain that this can belong to and she doesn't go for money she goes for human lives. Damn, this place is Ivys hideout. I'm so out of here if she finds out we hurt her plants she will use us as living fertilizer."

With these words one of the man ran away.

One of the three remaining ones asked the guy that seemed to be the leader.

"He's right, we should get out of here and fast but what about the kid"

"It's pobably just another freak like Ivy so leave it. But we need to comeback to erase all traces that Ivy could use to find us. I'm so going to kill Peterson for this useless info."

With this said they made their way out of the greenhouse.

After he was able move freely for the first time Ranma started to explore the greenhouse. He found himself in a big glasshouse which contained lots of plants which were communicating with him he could feel they were as hungry and thirsty as he was. There was a locked area were Ivy probably had her lab. And after turning around he found the four bean-like shapes connected to big plants of which one had been cut open, the place he had lived the first part of his life.

He found the smashed window and climbed out. In search of food and water he followed his nose to the nearest trashcans. After digging up some rotten fruit which he ate without being disturbed by the foul taste he started to look for water and found it in form of puddle left by the last rain. This was the first time the young meta-human saw his reflection which didn't disturb him back then but the Ranma remembering back was shocked. What starred back at him with a little awe at the first time seeing water was his girl-form or rather his girl-form during mushroom incident. The only exception was her bright green skin.

Over the next few days she travelled the neighbourhood and learnt a loot how humans acted how the wrapped themself in cloths to hide the naked bodies. Ranma also noticed that her body changed from looking like his girlform to looking like his boyform without the greenskin. He stole himself some cloths from a laundry line to mingle among the humans.

On one of these tours through the more populated areas of Gotham he came upon a Electronics Shop with a TV on display. What they were showing shocked the young boy a lot it was a TV newscast presenting a video made with a hand-camera of Batman fighting Poison Ivy and handing her over to the police. This shocked the little child because he instinctively knew that the red-haired greenskined woman was his mother.

For next days he didn't move very far from the greenhouse only far enough to get water for the plants and food from the nearest garbage cans too afraid was he of the shadowman that took away his mother.

It was one of these days that Ranma met Genma and made a rather selfish decision to go with him for food and protection, leaving behind his siblings in their cocoons.

* * *

Ranma shook himself out of his memory induced stupor. His mind felt clearer then ever before he could remember everything that he ever experienced into the smallest detail. Which also brought him to the simple conclusion that he never had been Ranma Saotome so non of the engagements was valid.

He was free.

Or not... the others wouldn't believe him. He had to escape and he knew the place he could go to the place were he might meet his mother, Gotham.

With his mind set on a goal he sat up to leave the roof . Only to notice that she had once again switched forms without noticing but something was off. There was no water around and it hadn't been raining for a while she could hear the plants in the garden screaming for water.

She could hear and feel the plants again a thought that made him happy even though their message was one of distress.

She tried to jump off the roof like she always did but as soon as she jumped she noticed that something was wrong with her body. She jumped higher than anticipated and her balance was a little off. The next think was that his landing was a little awkward when she hit the ground a little later then he should have.

All these things left only one conclusion her girl-form had changed .

She rushed into the bathroom to check what was different and to get some hot water she wanted to at least start her journey to America as boy. Carefully checking that no one was around she moved through the house.

What she saw in the mirror was kind of what she had expected she was smaller and her body was not as developed as it had been before the changes seemed to be connected to the fact that she looked younger she looked like she was maybe 14 years old. That explained the balance and the longer drop from the roof but not the initial height of the jump. Higher muscle density maybe she mused.

The one mayor change she hadn't expected was her skin was as green as it had been on her first day out of the cocoon. This would complicate things a little but she wasn't a master of adaptability for nothing. She knew just the right person to help her. But that had to wait until she had checked her maleform if it had undergone a transformation as well.

Turning on the warm water in the sink she waited for the water to reach a high enough temperature.

She slowly moved her hand under the warm water awaiting the changes but she didn't shift forms.

Shocked she kept her hand under the water for a little while longer after which she splashed some of the water into her face and there was still no change in forms.

Thinking about the change in her girl-form she came to the conclusion that the curse might have reversed which would explain why she found herself as a girl without cold water around.

To test the theorie she turned the watertap to cold and again put her hand into the crystal liquid awaiting a change in her form...

...which didn't come instead she felt the intense tingling sensation she had felt at Jusenkyo when she fell into the "Spring of drowned Girl" all around her body the tingling sensation then started to gather into her chi system. She pulled her hand out of the water but a light tingling sensation remained. Trying hot water again the feeling didn't change. After switching the temperatures for while she came to the conclusion that she was once again stuck and that it probably was connected to her different body. She wanted to cry out in anger but that would have attracted unwanted attention to her new form and she didn't want to deal with the "Anything-goes-masters", Nabiki or Akane.

Going to the old ghoul was out, she would probably try to get her together with Shampoo through a stupid scheme that might not even help. After thinking about the problem for while she came upon the only solution. She had to find her mother if she really was the greenskined woman she saw on the newscast she was like her and had to know why she couldn't change back.

She snuck up to her room to pack her meager belongings. Remembering all the times Nabiki made money off her she decided to take some of it back because she would definitely need money upon her arrival in America. Nabikis safety measures were no match for someone trained by Genma Saotome and so a short time later Ranma was ready to go and quite a lot richer. She snuck down into the kitchen in the hope of finding Kasumi.

In the living room Genma and Soun were cheating at Shougi as usual as nothing special was going on. They didn't even look up as Ranma flitted into the kitchen.

Ranma had a big grin on her face when she met Kasumi who was happily humming while cutting vegetables. She knew that all the Tendos gotten mentally scarred when the their mother died, but Kasumi was still the most rational of the three with a deep believe that patience and a smile every problem could be solved. So she had been Ranmas best source for advice in nearly any situation outside of fighting.

"Yo, Kasumi."

"Who...?" Kasumi nearly cut herself because of Ranmas stealthy approach.

"Ranma-kun, what can I do for you? Has one of your little friends done something again?" she said without turning around.

"Ah... Kasumi, you might want to turn around..."

When she turned around she was shocked but only for a moment until she remembered this was Ranma and crazie things happend to him."Oh my, Ranma, how did that happen?"

"Well... I found out that Genma is not my father and ..." Ranma told Kasumi what had happened and about his past before the Nekoken.

She smiled at Ranma."That's wonderful, Ranma. I'm so happy for you to find out that you have a what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to go to Gotham and meet her, but I'm quite sure it's not going to be easy the way I look now" he told her.

Kasumi thought for a moment before leaving the kitchen telling him to wait.

Five minutes later she returned with a stack of clothes balancing a makeup kit on top.

She put it all down on the kitchentable and turned back to Ranma."Here are some longsleeved clothes and gloves to hide your skin and you can probably guess what the makeup is for let me help you apply it."

Ranma didn't like that he had to use makeup but decided to just treat it as a necessary evil.

A little while later Ranma looked like a younger sister of his old girlform who was wearing to much clothing, but it did the job.

"I wish I could help you in your search more than this, but I don't know anyone in America except Tofu-sensei." Kasumi told him.

Ranma was astonished."So that's were he is why didn't he tell anyone?"

"It was a spontaneous decision on his part. I got a letter a few weeks ago explaining that he decided to take a teaching position at Jump University and that he wants me to visit him. I'm probably going to take him upon that offer soon." She smiled a true smile not one of the peaceful ones she normally showed.

"That's great, Kasumi. Where is this Jump University I might visit him if I come around the area?"Ranma asked.

"Jump City, it's not that far away from Gotham as far as I know. Maybe we'll meet each other there."

"I sure hope so."Ranma said."Goodbye, Kasumi. Thank you for all your help and the great food while I was here. I wish you a good time with Tofu-sensei."

Kasumi blushed."Thanks Ranma. I wish you luck in finding you mother. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

Ranma jumped over the wall of the Tendo compound. Only to be asaulted by a small blur known as Happosai. Ranma sighed and prepared to pummel him when she suddenly felt parts of tingling in her chi system travel over to Happosai. Happosai started weeping but it didn't sound like Happosai at all more like a little girl. Ranma looked down only to see a head full of green hair weeping into her chest. Ranma could only stare in shock instead of the old lecher who she was quite sure had groped her moments before there was a girl with green hair clinging to her. The girl looked like what he had seen in some animes were called chibis, miniature versions of the characters.

Between the sobbing she could here the words."...finally free..."

"Whoever you are could you please stop clinging to me." Ranma told the little girl.

The girl looked up at Ranma with big brown eyes, some tears still unshed, but she smiled.

"Ranma, my boy."

She said which sounded totally wrong from a chibi girl. She dropped to the ground and wiped away the remaining tears of happiness and looked up to Ranma.

"Sorry, Ranma it's me Happosai you helped me alot just now. But maybe I should start at the beginning of my dilemma."

The small girl that had been Happosai gestured for Ranma to follow her into the nearby park.

* * *

I'm really sorry it took me so long to complete the first chapter. But I only write when I'm in a really good mood which is rare. I don't know when I will have the next chapter ready.

I apologize for the bad quality english is not my native language and there is only so much what a spellchecker can do.


End file.
